Shower
by The-Derranged-Duo
Summary: Basically PWP. Ianto showers and dreams of Jack. This is what happens when Jack shows up.


Kinky Janto shower action lol! I seemed to develop a clothes-on-in-the-shower fetish when I was writing this lol! One from my private smut collection ;)

The steaming water pelted against his skin, soothing away the aches and pains of the day. He sighed, pressing both palms against the cold, white tile, feeling the sharp contrast to the hot spray coming from the showerhead. His mind wandered, lingering over the image of Jack. Jack, drenched in the rain, his dark hair plastered to his stunning face, his coat thrown aside, the thin shirt he wore, clinging to his chest, completely see through.

His hand travelled downwards, running smoothly over his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps pricking at his skin. The memory grew more vivid in his mind; Jack's pants, soaking, taught over his strong thighs. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft as he remembered the way the fabric had been near stretched to the limit over Jack's crotch.

He started to stroke when his lust-addled brain was overcome by the fantasy of Jack there with him, Jack's hand pumping his cock, Jack's lips pressed to the back of his neck, Jack's shaft buried deep inside him. He wasn't sure whether it was the water heating his flesh, or the image of Jack ramming into him over and over again. He whimpered, deep in his throat, as he conjured the feeling in his mind.

"Oh, fuck, Jack," he moaned, jerking himself off frantically.

He froze, hearing the door to the shower room creak open. Fear and embarrassment fought for control of his emotions. Someone was in the room with him, that was a bad enough thought, especially after what had happened that day. He was still terrified that he would be re-captured, as irrational as that thought was. Worse, however, was that said someone had just caught him, wanking over Jack! He wasn't sure what to do… grab his gun and aim it at the intruder… or turn it on himself rather than die of embarrassment!

He heard the lock being slid into place. How could he have forgotten to do that? Then the shower curtain was slipped back. He turned away.

"Shower's occupied!" he exclaimed, seeking to cover himself.

"I was kind of hoping it was," came the reply, spoken in an all too familiar American accent. Ianto whipped 'round to see his Captain, fully clothed, standing in front of him, one side of his shirt already soaked by the shower.

"Jack…?" he was cut off by Jack's lips, sucking at his, skilled tongue demanding entry to his mouth. His hands came up to twist in Jack's braces, tugging him roughly under the spray.

The sight of Jack, drenched by the water, hit a kink button somewhere in Ianto. He pressed himself up against Jack, gasping at the feel of the wet clothes on his own, naked, skin. Jack's hands slid up his back, pushing him even harder to his body, his tongue exploring every inch of Ianto's mouth. The young Welshman's hands fumbled for the buttons of Jack's shirt, rather than unfasten them, he wrenched the piece of fabric open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

The captain's strong hands suddenly clutched his waist, using the leverage to turn him 'round, pressing the front of his body flush with the chill tiled wall. Jack's tongue stroked down Ianto's back, sucking lightly down the line of the younger man's spine. Jack's lips were on the small of his back, then his ass. He heard the Captain drop to his knees behind him. He almost couldn't believe where this was leading. Jack's hands moved over his buttocks, squeezing, caressing. He felt Jack's finger circling his anus, probing gently until he entered the younger man's body.

Jack curled his finger upwards, rubbing against the prostate. Ianto hissed, pushing back into Jack's touch. Jack added another finger, not stretching him, just pressing that button over and over again.

"God, Jack!" Ianto moaned.

"Like that?" Jack asked, the hint of a smirk in his voice,

"Fuck… yes," the younger man hissed.

"Well, you're gonna love this," the captain chuckled. Then his mouth was just _there._

Jack licked and lapped and plunged his tongue, in and out of Ianto until the younger man's legs buckled underneath him. The only thing holding him up was Jack's hand, pressed into the small of his back, keeping him still against the wall of the shower. His other hand fondled Ianto's balls.

The young man couldn't believe this was really happening. Jack, in the shower with him, _rimming _him. It was almost too good; he nearly came then and there. All that was stopping him was the idea that this was only going to get better.

Jack ran his tongue 'round Ianto's entrance one last time before pushing himself up, to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, pulling him in close, his mouth sucking gently at the skin of the younger man's neck. Ianto had never felt anything like it, the way the captain's tongue traced over his flesh in tiny patterns, the slight nips from his teeth, the delicious pressure of his mouth as he suckled Ianto's throat.

He could feel Jack's hard-on pressing into the back of his thigh. He groaned, wanting to have that length inside him.

"Jack… Jesus!" Ianto moaned, turning in Jack's arms to capture the captain's mouth.

Their kiss was full of want and desperate need, tongues battling for control. Ianto almost tore Jack's pants open before pushing his hand down the front of his underwear.

"Oh, fuck… yes!" Jack hissed, cock twitching as the younger man's hand stroked along the length of his shaft.

Jack slammed his hips into Ianto's palm, silently asking for more. Ianto's thumb circled the head of the older man's cock, smoothing the leaking precum over his skin.

Jack shrugged out of his braces with practised ease, before returning his arms to Ianto's waist. He slid his hands down the younger man's lightly muscled back, cupping his ass to pull him closer.

"Christ I want you!" he moaned, raggedly, against Ianto's lips.

The younger man pushed Jack's pants down; giving him better access to the captain's straining erection.

"Tell me about it!" Ianto replied, he grabbed one of Jack's hands, pushing it against his own cock.

The older man took the hint, grasping Ianto's shaft, stroking him frenziedly. Electric shivers coursed through his entire body, bringing him closer and closer to that exquisite pressure. It was so fucking amazing, but he needed…

"Jack, stop!" he groaned, hating the fact he had to give that command, halting the gorgeous movements of the older man's expert hands.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, ceasing his movements.

"I need to feel you inside me, Jack. I need you to fuck me, right now," Ianto gasped.

He wrapped both arms 'round Jack's neck and kissed him, trying to show the older man exactly how urgent his request was.

"Don't you worry, Yan, I intend to," Jack growled.

He grabbed Ianto's hips, lifting him up and pressing him against the tiles. The younger man had no choice but wrap both his legs around Jack's waist to keep them both from falling. Jack gripped Ianto's ass with one hand, slipping one wet, finger into Ianto's hole. He repeated his earlier performance, rubbing mercilessly against Ianto's prostate, slipping in another finger, then another.

"Fuck, Jack, I don't think I can wait any longer!" the younger man moaned, pushing back onto Jack's fingers, fucking himself on Jack's hand.

He wanted to feel Jack's cock inside him so badly, he could almost taste it. He nearly collapsed when he felt Jack give in to him.

The older man pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his hard, throbbing cock. He hissed, feeling the tight heat clenching around his shaft.

"You're so fucking incredible, so tight, so hot… Jesus!" Jack told the younger man, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust.

He felt Ianto grinding his hips, making sure Jack hit his sweet spot with each stroke.

The young Welshman felt all the blood in his body heading rapidly south, his head swimming in the magnificent pool of electricity washing over him. His fingers wound around the sodden collar of Jack's shirt, shocked by its cold wetness in stark contrast to the hot flesh driving into his body.

He panted Jack's name in a desperate chorus as the captain filled him, claiming his body. He could feel himself teetering over the edge, almost wild with passion for that final push.

Jack's hand curled around Ianto's shaft, propelling him right into the golden pulsating orgasm he had been waiting for. He exploded in a burst of white fluid, spilling all over their stomachs and the remains of Jack's shirt.

"Jack! Oh fuck, Jack!"

The rapid muscle contractions, tugging at his cock caused Jack to topple headlong into orgasm too, biting down on Ianto's neck to stop himself crying out. He kept up the combined movement of his hips and hand until the last shudders of pleasure had left them both.

Sated, Jack helped Ianto to stand on his own two feet again before pulling him under the spray. He pulled off his shirt, lathering it in soap, to use as a washcloth. He ran the soft, wet cotton over every inch of Ianto's body, washing away the sticky fluid clinging to the younger man's chest and stomach. He rubbed it in gentle circles over Ianto's hips, flank, thighs, gazing up at the younger man with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

When he had finished his task, he tangled his fingers in the Welshman's hair to drag him in for a heated kiss.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable," he whispered, grazing his lips lightly over Ianto's ear, "Because I can think of a few things to get us nice and dirty again…" he looked from side to side, dramatically, before whispering some of the most arousing, wanton and absolutely brilliant things Ianto had ever heard.

Fin.


End file.
